


Aperture Therapy

by CanineR7A7



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Aperture is a nice organisation, GLaDOS is called Gladys, Other, mentions of abuse, take your pick, the relationship can be read as platonic or romantic, there might be other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Gladys isn't surprised to walk in to a new group member, but she is surprised to find herself warming up to the girl.





	Aperture Therapy

Gladys sighed as she walked to the therapy room, there wasn’t anything wrong with her, it was perfectly normal to attempt to push annoying people off of moving vehicles. She opened the door and internally groaned when she noticed the usual trio sat in the far corner. William or ‘Whealty’ as he told everyone to call him was already yelling about some video game his parents bought him over the weekend, Andy or ‘Atlas’ was staring wide-eyed as the blonde spoke, Gladys could never understand why the boy found the moron interesting, Peter or ‘P-body’ was the most tolerable, he at least, knew when to stop talking and knew not to involve her in their pointless discussions. Gladys didn’t pay any attention to the rest of the people there, she had no interest in their problems, she was about to sit down when she noticed a new person sat in the other corner. Her brown hair was pulled into a pony-tail, she sat with her shoulders bent forward and stared at whatever was interesting on the blank surface of the table.

“Alright everyone sit down.” The voice of the therapist called from the front. Gladys sat down next to the new girl, pretending not to notice her flinch or the eyes that seemed to linger on them.

“As you may have noticed we have a new member, can you introduce yourself please?” Gladys watched as the girl pointed to her throat before shaking her head. _‘She can’t talk?’_ not once had the group had a mute member, Gladys watched as the therapist handed her a sheet of paper and a pen.

“What’s your name?” The girl held up the paper which now had a single word written on it.

‘Chell.’


End file.
